


Ridden Hard

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [98]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bondage, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dom Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Gags, Impossible Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Slight humiliation kink, perks to holding the reality stone? I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: The night after "Best Laid Plans" Morbie fell asleep with his 'fuck me' cuffs on. That means his boys gets to use him all night long...Jarvis finally takes him up on that offer once Parker's tapped out





	Ridden Hard

Michael woke to deep, continual thrusting, his eyes fluttered open when his hair was pulled until his head tilted back. “Are you aware, sir?” God he was spread so wide, thrusting so deep inside him, so used, useless, just taking it as his hands flexed against his restraints, “You became so loose through the night I had no choice but to keep adjusting to feel anything.”

Michael's jaw flexed against the piece holding his jaw slightly opened, his bit. His bit was in his mouth. When Jarvis let his hair go, his head dropped back onto the, table? It felt like he was draped over a table, but when he turned his head and forced his eyes open he saw his baby boy peacefully curled up next to them. “Young sir immensely enjoys you in 'breed me' restraints. He enjoyed your ruined ass for hours, finally fucked himself into passing out. Do you recall telling me the cuffs mean I get to enjoy you too, sir?”

Michael's whole body trembled as he felt his cock twitching and attempting to spurt from the 'too much' orgasm. “Mmmmm,” he moaned behind the bit, shifting as much as he could, hoping to convey his enjoyment.

“You're at a gaping 6 inches, sir. And 15 deep, you kept getting looser and looser until I finally had to 'Level Up' and I've been enjoying each step of the way, as have you sir, given the amount of come you've shot into the sheets.”

Michael moaned, panting and drooling as he felt Jarvis speed up. This, this was heaven. Waking up fucked so full, used so well. He whimpered as he felt himself loosen to Jarvis' thrust, feeling him moan against his back, “Tsk tsk sir, you're getting loose again... We'll have to fix that.”

Michael drifted, gasping at the almost 'too big' sensation when Jarvis began thrusting again one he'd stretched him just enough to keep him from being 'loose'. “Ah, much better, you take it so well, sir. Always so good, just, take it- over and over. Fuck, I'm going to come. Gonna have to empty you out again... That's the worst part. Emptying you, just to fill you again.”

Michael trembled when he started feeling him fill him, tugging at the restraints, “Shhhh, you think this is the first time? You know me better than that, sir.”

Michael collapsed back when he was suddenly released from the restraints as Jarvis started lifting him, still impaled, and shuffled them toward the backroom. “Shall I just keep you in the bathroom, sir? I have a 'breed me' restraint system for it as well. But young sir wanted you to be in your bed, such an innocent boy.”

Michael moaned as he was spread back out and stuck in place over the tub before Jarvis finally pulled out, leaving him crying at how empty he felt as his come poured back out. He blinked the tears away as Jarvis came into view to cup his face, “Are you still green sir?”

Michael nodded furiously, shifting his hips and whimpering. “Ah, you're crying because you miss being stuffed full of cock, is that it?” He whimpered and nodded, chattering behind the bit as he felt the tears start up again. “Quickly fixed, sir.”

Michael panted and moaned when Jarvis circled to shove himself exactly where Michael wanted him to be, going back to his deep continuous thrusting. He didn't know when he tapped out again but he jerked awake suddenly to the sound of yawning, Peter was awake and using the toilet, water dropping into the bowl before the flush sounded so loud to him before he finally seemed to wake up enough to blink at Jarvis', “Good morning, sir.”

“Jesus... that's where he's been all morning? Fuck, thought he got called in when I woke up and he wasn't there.”

“He's been enjoying it all night, I would offer to tag you in, but- he may need some recovery time before he's any use to you, isn't that right, sir?”

Michael moaned, eyes hazy when he realized how big the thing slamming into him was, “MMMm,” he whined, shifting and gasping at how it made the intruder shift.

“Are you finally finished, sir? Are you finally so used you're satisfied?”

Peter came into his line of sight as he reached to unfasten the bit and slowly pull it from his chapped lips, “You done, Daddy?”

“J, show him, show him what you're fucking me with.”

“With pleasure, sir.” Peter's eyes widened as Jarvis started pulling free, jaw dropping open as some horrified arousal started taking over when Michael whimpered and shook, god he didn't think his insides would ever recover from anything that deep... How it hadn't caused internal damage was a fucking miracle. “Shall I go back to fucking you, sir? You look so-”

“I- I don't know how you got that whole thing in me... but I think it changed my body somehow... It- it aches to be so empty. Did, did you get any distress signs as you were-”

“Never, sir, it's why I continued until I realized I'd sized up to 'Final Boss' and you were taking it all.”

Michael whimpered, “Must, must be something to do with the stone thing. Need, need to not be so empty inside. Can you, can you get it back in?”

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis said, voice a touch shaky as he started feeding his cock back in. “Do you wish me to continue or-”

“Just, hold still for a minute,” Michael grumbled, taking a deep breath when it felt like he could take a deep breath since it was removed, “Just, pull out real slow.”

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis said as he slowly started pulling back out, Michael sighed as it felt like things were falling back into place, moaning as Jarvis finally popped free. “You, you seem better.”

Michael moaned as he just kept taking deep breaths, “I feel better now, don't... I don't know how that happened but, let's not do that again. I- J did you have anything but vitals scans on me then?”

“I had quite a bit more than that, sir, it's what is- confusing me.”

Michael smirked, “Feel like being a little shit and sending them to Tony? Maybe he'd get a kick outa the fact that someone actually took it?”

“I would, unfortunately have to, sir. As confusion is not a good thing for me in regards to my charges' health.”

“Let him know I loved it, wish we could do it again but... can't risk it not going back. Literally felt like- I can't even describe it, when I was empty.”

“I'm sorry, sir, I shouldn't have let it get that far.”

“J, loved it, loved it so many ways, it's just- I guess I don't really follow the full laws of physics now so... we're going to have to do some- some um rule making about things like that.”

“I- have alerted Sir, he does not in any way wish to know-”

Michael laughed, “He's aware I'm not bragging right?”

“I informed him of that after the initial response, he's now demanding booze.”

Michael winced at Jarvis' eyes going arc blue, “Is Bruce freaking out?”

“Quite a bit... Sir had to pull him to a safe place to calm him down.”

“There went my wonderful day, guess we need to go to the Tower to show them I'm fine, huh?”

“You are getting a thorough cleaning first... I've made an absolute mess of you, sir.”

“So, who's letting me out of this? Love the breeding stand, J, absolutely love it, but not the best way to great them.”

Jarvis let out a chattering laugh as Michael's hands and legs were released. “Allow me, sir.”

Michael hummed as he was carefully lifted up to be set down into the tub, “Good idea, I'm still trying to remember how my limbs are supposed to function.”

 

 


End file.
